metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Di-Cokka
The Di-Cokka is one of the Rebel Army's main tanks in the Metal Slug series, being used in tough fights. Information This tank was developed by using the stolen designs of the Sand Simon, modifying them to make it more compact and reduce the production costs. The Di-Cokka has a 155mm smoothbore cannon capable of rapid fire, but the turret is unable to rotate. This tank was mass produced by the Rebel Army due to its low production cost, and is thus the most seen on the battlefield. Upgrades & variants Di-Cokka: This version is the most commonly seen. It is the original model, with all-around stats. Di-Cokka MK II: A quicker firing Di-Cokka. Just like the standard model in movement speed, except it fires quicker and has upgraded armor. Future Di-Cokka: The Future Rebels brought with them an advanced version of the Di-Cokka, which has better shielding (the double of a regular one) and fires an energy cannon instead of a 155mm smoothbore. It is painted tinged-blue. Morden's Di-Cokka: This variant, ridden by Morden, does not really attack and is always invincible when seen attacking (or being attacked by) Invaders. It also appears in Metal Slug 7/''XX'' when the the players are destroying the future portal. This version of the Di-Cokka also appears in several of the mobile games series. Di-Cokka Ver. P.M: The Ptolemaic version of the Di-Cokka is faster and has an upgraded range of fire, firing without needing to charge like the original model does. No enemy soldier is seen coming out of the vehicle when it is destroyed, suggesting that it is unmanned. It may suggest tha the Driver, Loader, and Gunner of the tank is Killed inside. It may theorize that the shells that they are using are highly explosive or nuclear shells. Since that no driver or gunner is inside the tank. That means, the Ptolematic Army has experimental shells and bombs on what they created. Di-Cokka (Zombie Army): This version of the Di-Cokka fires flashing rockets, while the Zombie Army's Girida-O has a shot of fire (in other words, these vehicles' weapons are swapped for some reason). Trivia * The Di-Cokka's design is based on the American M22 Locust, produced during World War II. It also bears some resemblance to the M4 Sherman. * The first early concept of the Di-Cokka has a resemblence to the M3 Lee used in WWII. The second early concept had an unusual, futuristic look with two sets of treads (two small ones at the front, and two larger ones at the rear), along with a second cannon. * When the tank is damaged enough to render it useless, the driver will pop out armed with an RPG-2 and fire one round (or none at all, if the player kills him before he is able to do so). The tank will then explode. * To deal with the tank's attack, the player simply has to crouch to evade the shots, as jumping over them might be risky. However, this tactic does not work for all the types of tanks used by the Rebel Army. * Di-Cokka's Tracks are same as Sarubia's Tracks. Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles